


A Heart still beating (1)

by Pearlislove



Series: Time War Chronicals [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gallifrey Falls No More, Gen, Time War Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Gallifrey lives, and so does Romanadvoratnalundar of Heartshaven.





	A Heart still beating (1)

**Author's Note:**

> More drabbles! If you want less angst check out the 'Adventures and Domestics with The Doctor and Romana' series. The first story is called 'To love a sleeping man' and is 4/Romana.
> 
> Note: 
> 
> This series follow 2 Alternate Time Lines:
> 
> This fic is marked (1) and follow Time line 1: Romana lives through the war until the Doctor saves Gallifrey.

She can feel it. Her heart is still beating and for the first time in a while she takes that as a good thing.  
  
Because ex-president Romanadvoratrelundar of Heartshaven is still alive, a steady double heartbeat still beating underneath her hand, her chest still rising and falling with each breath she took.  
  
Because ex-president Romanadvoratrelundar of Heartsshaven knows that she should be dying in eternity, Gallifrey exploding throughout time and space, killing all the daleks but all the Time Lords  too.  
  
All but one.  
  
She looks up to her walls, where she is projecting a live stream of every message sent to the war council, not knowing what to expect but still not having it in her to feel surprised when she does see what she had somehow expected.  
  
The Doctor is on every one of them. Every live feed, every direct form of communication with the council is being occupied by ten or more of The Doctor's former, future and present  regenerations.  
  
Old men and young boys, even a woman somewhere among them, all of them crying out the same message and telling the council the same thing.  
  
No more and never again.  
  
Romana repeats the message to herself. No more and never again. Gallifrey would not burn or explode, no, it would survive. Because The Doctor had found it. He found the third option, the invisible, non existent option that was happening despite the fact that it couldn't possibly work.  
  
She can feel it. Her heart is still beating, and for the first time in a while she takes that as a good thing.  
  
She remembers The Doctor's words, when he thought he had no choice and had come to say goodbye.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn’t buy more time for you and Braxiatel."  
  
There had been such sorrow in his ancient eyes, and Romana had realised that he knew of it all. Of the strange emotions between her and Braxiatel and of the purple bedsheets that he'd slip in between each night, making everything so much stranger but in such a good way.  
  
Hauling herself off the floor, to which she had fallen when she thought the world was ending, Romana decided she should pay him a visit. Even though it was broad daylight still the hole of Gallifrey had just been saved and she knew that she needed to see him.  
  
The Doctor had wished he could buy them more time, but now he had, and she'd be damned if she wasn’t going to use it as best she could.  
  
She can feel it. Her heart is still beating, and for the first time in a while she takes that as a good thing.  
  
  



End file.
